A Smurfy Christmas Carol (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was the night of Christmas Eve. Handy just finished putting up the decorations on his tree and was climbing down. While the rest were still decorating their houses, Papa, Smurfette, Clumsy, Hefty, Eska, Spiro, and Brainy were singing "Smurf the Halls" throughout the village. When Smurfette spotted Vanity putting up a mistletoe, she stepped out of line, came to Vanity and kissed his cheek before joining the others once again. They kept singing until it died down at the sight of Grouchy's bare house. "What in the blue blazes?" Hefty exclaimed, "Grouchy's house is as bare as a Smurfling's bottom!" "Uh oh," Eska muttered. "Oh my," Smurfette did the same as Papa ran over to Grouchy's to knock on his door. Eska and Spiro shared concerning looks. "Grouchy," Papa asked, "What's wrong?" "Oh, you mean only being bothered by carolers," Grouchy answered with his usual tone, "Who aren't even in tune by the way!" "Um...ouch," Eska winced, "What's gotten into him?" "What do you mean?" Spiro answered, "He's always been...grouchy." "Yea," Brainy agreed. "Yea, but not on the holidays!" Eska answered. "Yea, you always decorate for the holidays!" Spiro told Grouchy, "Now it's just..." He waved his hand for emphasis, "Eh." Grouchy grimaced at Spiro as he came out to get firewood, "Um...I hate decorations." "Okay, but you're still coming to the big party tonight, right?" Hefty asked him. "Every Smurf helps decorate the tree," Brainy informed. "You call that puny stick...a tree?" Grouchy raised an eyebrow. "Dude, that thing is like..." Eska raised her hand above her head, "Six Smurfs high!" "Hehe, count me out!" Grouchy refused. "But, we always decorate it as a family!" Smurfette noted as she drew Clumsy close. "Yea, and you always put the star on top of the tree!" Clumsy added, "Plus, the Smurfelli clan will be joining us, and this'll be the first Christmas I get a mistletoe kiss by someone other than Smurfette!" "Bleh," Eska stuck her tongue out. "But, he's right about the star, Grouchy," Papa agreed, "That special task belongs to you." "You know what? I hate tasks," Grouchy stated, "I hate stars, mistletoe, candy canes, and fruitcake! I...hate...Christmas!" And with those words, he slammed the door, causing snow to fall on Brainy. "How can someone hate fruitcake?" Hefty asked, "It's delicious!" "Uh, I kinda have to agree with Grouchy on that one," Spiro noted, "But hating Christmas is just...not right!" "Oh, Papa, we have to do something!" Smurfette told him, "It's...just not the same if we can't celebrate it together!" "Hmm, I have an idea," Papa headed towards his house, "Brainy, come with me." While the rest went their way, Eska looked at the small present in her hands that was for Grouchy. She had her own idea to restore Grouchy's Christmas spirit, but it would cost great risk. She was willing to take it, and she knocked on his door. "Hey, Grouchy!" Eska called to him. Grouchy opened the door, "I told you I wasn't going to that stupid party!" "I know," Eska fiddled with the present in her hands, "It's just...I wanted to give you a present of my own." "Is it a hang-glider?" Grouchy sarcastically asked. "Well, no," Eska replied. "Then, I don't want it!" Grouchy exclaimed as he headed back inside. "Grouchy, if you would ''please ''let me explain," Eska tried to tell him, but she was interrupted. "Let me make this clear, Eska, I don't want your present!" Grouchy refused, "So you can just take it and throw it out to the garbage where it belongs!" Grouchy slammed the door. Eska, feeling shocked and hurt, stiffened up, wiped the tears from her eyes and headed home. Next Category:A Smurfy Christmas Carol chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story